BlassCFB
BlassCFB 'was an extremely skilled Argentinian player in ''Geometry Dash who specialized in straight flying. He is known for his currently unrated Hatred difficulty timing demon WcropoliX, and currently has ~70,000 subscribers. History Early Career BlassCFB started his YouTube career on August 29, 2015, around the release of Update 2.0. He beat Deadlockedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SirFgjy_Jbs and then Geometrical Dominator the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VDRSZvxmOM He then started beating some Easy Demons and hard levels, such as Wrandering by Experience D,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sL-o2KFEUsU The Magma Caverns by Nasgubb,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5wKGtDkVPA Dark Hell by LaZye,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZyf29dEIvw and The Dragons Lair by NuclearNacho6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRS0dLj5LBk His first major Demon was Theory of SkriLLex by Noobas, in which he crashed at 98% before beating it on September 26.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEfIjsVOtaI BlassCFB continued beating Demons. Then, on October 22, he beat an unknown but soon to be a famous unrated level called Wcropolis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aCTE7-RptQ He crashed at 76% before he bI eat it. More Demons followed, including Discordhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q93KdLvwNyY and ToE II v2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUPmR0cfnv4 Then on November 2, BlassCFB beat The Big Black by AlexANDgame.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EHA6esFAHk After that, he continued to beat more Demon levels such as Anima Vendithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57pKQUd3wIA and Flask.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jqi250dLOI Then on November 28, BlassCFB beat Deadly Clubstep.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3oRzPSdd-c He then beat a few more Demons before completing GS One Space Wave by Riot on December 6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9dxxtthqCI About three weeks later, on December 26, he beat Supersonic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUqcnckmISY Then he beat New Windy Landscape,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qdhr-hvirJ0 Acropolis,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GCwsrZU_oM and 8o.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjfziGzSgLA On January 11, 2016, Blass uploaded a video of WIP.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUpoSemBYCs It meant whenever Blass would WIP a demon, it was not long before he made work of it. Four days later on January 15, he beat Ultrasonic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g8isAWU9BY then completed Ultra Drivers the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMwoFCgCGBo On February 3, he uploaded a video exposing Zer0Te for stealing content.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=328Z6q-R9oY&t=148s Ten days later on February 13, he WIP'd Cursed Mansion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIDs_VdQqJE and beat it the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4YLKZlT-Lo Afterward, on February 29, he completed El Dorado.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT5_b_qISCw Late Career On March 8, Blass WIP'd Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GvU8H_IW3Q He then conquered it five days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpA9hlEr_J4 Afterward, on March 29, he WIP'd The Ultimate Phase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFkfL9rFOxU Then on April 4, he completed The Ultimate Phase as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeiZUlpPTVg On April 12, he previewed a buffed version of an old level: WcropoliX, taking inspiration from SoulsTRK's AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Anax7mAaom0&t=3s It had no changes in decoration, but the rise in difficulty was perceptible. It would have been around The Hell Factory difficulty until what happened later. On April 17, Blass WIP'd Crimson Clutterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yAL9crZSyQ and then completed it three days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpe7Mq9ygYo Then on April 29, he WIP'd AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6eyl_VRqHk Shortly afterward on May 1, he achieved an incredible 92%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxl08TktiH0 Three days later on May 4, he beat AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOHNaPiUmBo This completion video remains one of his most popular ones, with around 165,000 views. On May 27, he verified his first level: Endorphins by GamerDasher and Acevict.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek68wdFIx1U Later on June 1, he WIP'd New Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdjTlyqUgNw The very next day, he beat New Cataclysm with all three coins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D2WzHmuHyU Just four days later on June 6, he WIP'D A Bizarre Phantasm and achieved 56%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgSau60kuYY On June 19, he uploaded the final preview of WcropoliX, and it was buffed to the extreme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPglgejE5Zw He enlisted the help of three of his friends to help with the decoration, and now it barely looked like Wcropolis. The music was changed from The Big Black to Fracture by Rukkus. Three days later on June 22, he completed A Bizarre Phantasm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWFvj1EA-HE On July 17, he reached 10,000 subscribers and uploaded a QnA video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ybRdQabgSo Five days later on July 22, he WIP'd WcropoliX and achieved 52%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrdPArCYxc4 Two days later on July 24, he achieved new records of 68%, 69%, and 71%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8DxbSKPz-0 The next day, he got 77% on stream,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTt0KIaPzWg and then finally, on July 31, he verified WcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ2PsY1BymE The verification video remains one of his most popular videos, with around 230,000 views. On August 11, he beat New Death Corridor by Dorami.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYz7ssXvP_g It is his most popular video with ~355,000 views, perhaps because Dorami, who now has over 100,000 subscribers, commented on his video. Four days later on August 15, he dueled SoulsTRK, the inspiration for his great achievement. BlassCFB won the duel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YjypMjklVc The next day on August 16, he WIP'd Bloodbath and achieved 58%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anP9jbl-pWU Over the next few days, BlassCFB got 74%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9a9RL-NLt3I 89%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzuc2A-Grfo and 94%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7wAd4Ec1hQ Finally, on August 21, BlassCFB completed Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU7UtX-Z4WQ Ten days later on August 31, BlassCFB WIP'd the controversial Extreme Demon Betrayal of Fate and achieved 55%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1_NWGoV3x8 Four days later on September 3, he completed Betrayal of Fate with all three coins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KZUK-BpS6w He had then risen to the scene one year after his Deadlocked completion video. On September 14, BlassCFB completed Ice Carbon Diablo X.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2a5dObIG9Q Just two days later on September 16, BlassCFB completed Red World Rebirth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAPzFBN1yNU On October 1, BlassCFB started practicing CataBath and achieved a 22-attempt practice run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJo4p_id93E The next day on October 2, he achieved 68% on CataBath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxvdBSQpksc but then he dropped it and instead WIP'd The Hell Factory and achieved 70% the next day on October 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWAnKX2xRCU The next day on October 4, he completed The Hell Factory.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMVPLFacNSM The next day on October 5, he beat Right In by Satcho.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlxjFqs1pbg The next day on October 7, he WIP'd Conical Depression, back when it was in the Top 5, and achieved 65%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOLtCQ--Ido The next day on October 8, he completed Conical Depression.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7f0f8eykEw Next, he WIP'd Phobos and achieved a terrific new best of 62% on October 12.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwOz_qKH1SE Three days later on October 15, he got a devastating record of 87%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSdle489bQw Finally, the next day on October 16, BlassCFB completed Phobos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xNTkM-MHOs On November 5, he WIP'd Plasma Pulse III and achieved 66%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_2yRvzBHS4 Three days later on November 8, he completed Plasma Pulse IIIhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi7ml3GxJe8. Four days later on November 12, BlassCFB WIP'd Breakout and achieved 63%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJm4LEFEvEk The next day on November 13, he completed Breakout.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmArPDdOrds But it was the next three Demons that gave him massive fame: Athanatos, the inconsistent, once the number one demon by Exenity and Aurorus that now sits above Phobos and Bloodbath (which he completed on November 19);https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX4RnCDCYvM Sakupen Hell, the demon that overthrew Bloodbath and now sits well above it (which he completed on November 24);https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BY0vlYMdMs and the legendary demon Sonic Wave, now number three (which he completed on December 24).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VibsOkdg5c December was the peak of his career when he was at the pinnacle of demons. BlassCFB began the New Year 2017 by completing Artificial Ascent, now a top 15 Demon, on January 4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CycpKeagq9g and beating Hatred on January 9.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IAhDu83DLY Three days later on January 12, he began to progress on Infernal Abyss and achieved 58%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bH7FZjmcSgM While he was making work of Infernal Abyss, a new level rose to the scene: Yatagarasu. Verified by TrusTa, this was set to be the unchallenged number one Demon and legends Surv and Sunix competed to complete it first. (Surv emerged victoriously and Sunix followed soon after.) So after BlassCFB completed Infernal Abyss on January 19,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PphhxYmYYZU he WIP'd Yatagarasu and achieved a record of 34% on January 24.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghH3euBQXSc Just two days later on January 26, he achieved a new record of 54%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRxgD-Xz4sc The next day, he got an incredible new best of 77%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR_7-C5IVDY Finally, on February 7, he completed Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO5IptZd4ME Afterward, on February 19, he reached 50,000 subscribers on YouTube and made another QnA, but at this point, his activity had begun to decline sharply.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psNG2YJw9uE It was at this point that Sea made his Legends Series video on BlassCFB on April 11.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdTiKVqq_-M BlassCFB did give a comment openly showing his appreciation, but nothing much happened after that. Then, on May 7, 2017, he announced the following things in his video "INACTIVIDAD":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUl5kSSPtCo * He has quit playing Extreme Demons and so he turned off Geometry Dash as well as not getting comment notifications. * He still follows the community and watches new levels as well as comments. * He says he may not come back to Extreme Demons, and if he does he would start uploading games he enjoys. * He is thankful to his supporters. '''As of this point, there has been no recent activity from BlassCFB. Conflicts * BlassCFB Vs. Zer0te Drama - In May 2018, Zer0te strikes BlassCFB for a video criticizing him. This causes BlassCFB and the entire Spanish community, including some Texture Pack artists, to unite against Zer0te and launch five YouTube copyright strikes against him. Zer0te attempts to fight back and threatens legal action, but his YouTube channel is soon terminated and he has been unable to get it back ever since.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds Levels Unrated Levels * Blass Challenge - A challenge level named after himself. * Old Cataclysm - The old version of Cataclysm. It is his first level ever created. * WcropoliX - A collaboration with Marpha, Mero, and Nifecap. It is a super-buffed rebirth of Wcropolis and is his hardest ever verification project. It was verified and published by BlassCFB himself. Achievements # Sonic Wave # Yatagarasu # Artificial Ascent # Sakupen Hell # WcropoliX # Hatred # Athanatos # Phobos # Infernal Abyss # Bloodbath # Conical Depression # Betrayal of Fate # A Bizarre Phantasm # Plasma Pulse III # The Hell Factory # Red World Rebirth # Breakout # Cataclysm # AcropoliX # The Ultimate Phase # Falling Up # Galatic Fragility # Crimson Clutter # Ultraviolet # Necropolis Trivia * He specialized in straight flying. Videos .]] References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players